


Valentine's

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Heartbeats, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, but i thought it was cute, this one's a tad silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to give Cas his heart for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of posting this for Valentine's Day, but I was so insanely busy I've only just written it now. So, enjoy a cute little bit of cardiophilic silliness. I'm gonna get back to posting smut for this series when I've caught up on the more plot-y stuff.

_This is ridiculous._

Dean caps the sharpie and bites his lip nervously as he stares at what he’s written.

_Cas is gonna laugh his ass off…No, he won’t. The guy’s sense of humor won’t get it…But what if he doesn’t like it, then? No, he will. Stop worrying, Dean._

Dean just about manages to stop his mind running round in circles arguing with itself before pulling on a shirt as he gets ready for his burgers-and-beer date with Cas.

 

* * *

_Later_

Mouths crash together as Cas drags Dean backwards into the bedroom, hands fisting into the fabric of his shirt, not giving him an inch to back away as the angel tries to taste as much of him as possible. Dean has one hand around Cas’ back, the other tangling in his hair, holding the angel close while he can feel their hearts pound against each other.

Cas is first to move to grasp Dean’s shirt and tear it off, causing Dean’s heart to skip as he feels the garment tugged up over his head. Then Cas is spinning him round and giving his bare chest a shove so that he falls backwards onto the bed.

The angel is just climbing up onto the bed to straddle him, begin to unpop the buttons of his own shirt, when he pauses. He stares down at Dean’s chest, eyes fixating on the spot just above Dean’s heart, and quirks an eyebrow. Dean blushes madly, but shoots Cas a sheepish grin.

Abandoning his attempts to undress, the angel leans down curiously and lightly touches that spot on Dean’s skin. “Dean, what…?” On Dean’s chest, scrawled in awkward done-backwards-in-the-mirror handwriting, are the words, “ _4 U. Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”_ More than that, Cas can see Dean’s marked out each region of his heart with an X and scribbled next to it, “ _Take a listen here? Steth here. Feel here,”_ and then finally over his tricuspid valve, “ _Kiss here_.” Cas can’t help the way he breaks into a grin as he stares up at Dean’s face, feeling an immense surge of love.

Dean stares anxiously back, his face flushing an intense hue of red that Cas almost thinks he can see pulsating in time with Dean’s heart. “You like it?” the hunter croaks.

“I love it,” Cas says back with absolute sincerity, his warm fingertips trailing the marks on Dean’s skin. “Thank you, Dean. This is the best Valentine’s gift you could have given me.” Then, he lowers his head to follow the instructions and plants a gentle kiss in the center of Dean’s chest.

Dean lets out a heavy sigh, his whole body trembling with excitement and relief. Cas can feel the hunter’s heart pounding fast and hard against his lips, begging him to continue. He grins as he lifts his head again, staring up into Dean’s wide green eyes. “Well, then,” Cas growls, the rough tone of his voice a promise of what’s to come. “I guess I’ll be needing the stethoscope...”


End file.
